


It Feels Bad

by cerisemoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Not a lot though, Some comfort, Tags to be added, bad choices, feels bad sums up this whole fic tbh, ice told me to make that the title so fuck it, it gets worse before it gets worse, jeroazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon
Summary: Gerome had never wanted this - Never wanted to keep in constant company of deceitful dancers, or liars, but here he was, stuck with a man who was both, and wore a mask far sturdier than his. Never wanted anyone to sacrifice anything for his sake, to be indebted to anyone, to be responsible for anyone, yet here stood the man who ruined all his plans.Inigo.- AU where Inigo doesn't convince Gerome to go to the past, and they stay in the Dark Future together, for better, or for worse.





	It Feels Bad

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write puppy love, but i figured i might wait until i actually have spare time, and i found this in my drafts apparently and got egged on to finish it- cause why not start another fic when i already haven't finished the other lmao.  
> ive been sat here for over four hours and have only written this note lmao kill me  
> PROPS TO @Whatcopters for checking this for me what a bro

_"Um, well... about tomorrow...you aren't going after all, huh?"_

_"I'm...I'm staying too Gerome. No matter how strong you are, staying behind all by yourself to fight... that's just crazy. So..."_

_"I can't stand the idea of not being together with everyone until the very end. But...even more than that, I can't stand the idea of leaving someone behind all by themselves!"_

_"Don't worry, 'cause I won't get in the way. When you say it's time to fight, you can use me as your shield if you want!"_

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean you aren't coming with us!?" Severa's shrill cry rang loud in the meadow, echoing against the nearby walls of the temple. Nah and Yarne flinched.

"Severa, let them be. It's their choice to make." Lucina placed a hand on Severa's shoulder, holding her back, but her expression held the same mix of confusion and sadness. She had been prepared for there to be people who wouldn't choose to come with her. Gerome, she had expected to stay, but in her heart she had hoped otherwise. Inigo, however, she knew had fiercely protested the idea of not going. It saddened her to see him stay, yet she could not begrudge him his choice. Either of them. She'd promised them as much. 

Behind her, Owain's fists clenched, and Cynthia's face fell. Inigo shifted on his feet, uncomfortable. 

"Someone's gotta look after the people here." Lacking conviction, his words did nothing to convince those around him. Gerome looked away. Severa stepped up again, but Lucina's hand was strong, and her tone stern.

"We'll respect your decision Inigo, Gerome," she nodded at them. "I only ask that you keep each other safe." Inigo smiled at that, and slung an around Gerome's neck. He was instantly flung off, but remained undeterred. Brady began to sniffle, and Noire joined him soon after, swaying on her feet.

"S'what I'm here for." He looked to Owain, and smirked. "Try not to have too much fun without me." The blonde chuckled, and stepped forwards, crossing arms with his friend.

"You too, Inigo." The unspoken words hung in the air. 

Don't die. 

Laurent readjusted his glasses, and Kjelle hoisted her lance onto her shoulder. They gazed at Gerome, and he gave them a nod. Tension filled the air as the children realised the truth of the situation. They'd likely not meet again for years, if not ever. With that thought, Lucina pulled the two boys into a hug, despite Gerome's huffing. Teary-eyed, the Princess held onto them tightly, giving them a firm squeeze, and whispered a prayer of safety. Neither boy could bring themself to pull away just yet. 

As Lucina released them, Cynthia shot over, embracing Inigo wholeheartedly, and was swiftly joined by Nah and Noire, pulling Yarne along with them. Severa clicked her tongue, but pulled the huddle of people towards her, and they stood there, a teary mess of children, for a long time. 

Kjelle clapped a hand to Gerome's shoulder, as did Laurent, and the former wished him luck. Brady stood in front of him, and fixed him with a hardy glare, though his red-rimmed eyes weakened it's effect. 

"You better take care of yerself, 'cause I ain't gonna be here to heal yer ass anymore!" His voice wavered as he shouted, but didn't falter. "That goes for both o'ya, ya hear me?" Gerome allowed a smile to fall upon his face and tilted his head. 

"And you'd best keep a weather eye on the sky, without Minerva and I overhead." Said Wyvern sat aside from the group, though Nah now knelt by her side, whispering to her.

Inigo chuckled, letting out a shaky sigh. "Well this is the most attention I've ever gotten from the ladies." Severa squawked and punched him, but with no force behind it he just laughed, tears streaking down his face. 

"Well then," Lucina smiled, gazing at them, and set her resolve in stone. "Hold down the fort for us."

"Of course, milady." Inigo bowed, as did Gerome. "We'll be waiting for you here, and meet you soon." 

Noire detached herself from Inigo's tearstained chest, face red, with anger or sadness. "You'd better be! Don't even think about getting hurt! Either of you!" 

"I have no intention of dying," Gerome replied. "Do you think I'd die so easily?" Kjelle grinned, and Laurent stepped back.

"Without me to keep you on your toes, who knows?" He rolled his eyes, but the small smile remained. He might not have agreed with going to the past, and he had his own quarrels with some of the others, but in the end of it, they'd been his family after he'd lost it, and he found himself wishing them luck. 

"I can say the same to you, Kjelle. Keep training." It was as close he could manage to a 'stay safe', and she took it in stride. "We'll spar again."

Yarne stood straight all of a sudden, and Minerva growled, startling Nah. "W-What?"

"Risen." The smiles dropped. Inigo hefted his sword up and out of its scabbard.

"There'll be more soon." Yarne continued, gazing around the meadow littered with the weapons from fallen risen.

"Then you'd best be on your way, Princess." 

Brady stepped forwards, frowning. "But-"

"We'll be fine, Brady. You just focus on getting through that portal." The Priest tutted, and reached into his robes. "Uh..." After some digging around, he pulled out a bottle and a pouch. 

"I got an elixir and some vulneraries, keep 'em." Inigo grimaced, but Gerome took them, quietly thanking him. 

"We'll see you on the other side of the war."

Nah's slightly-too-loud mutter of ' _Hopefully,_ ' was ignored for all their sakes, and with a few final goodbyes, the others took their leave, hurrying up the temple steps. Cynthia shouted a final wish of good luck, before following the rest into the building. 

There was silence for a moment, as the situation - the loneliness, the slight flutter of regret - began to sink in. They waited for the Risen.

"You..."

"Hm?"

"You could've gone. With them."

Inigo said something; Gerome didn't hear it. The wind picked up.

"I already told you. I'm not going to leave you here to fight by yourself." Inigo's voice was stern, and full of determination. Gerome found himself unable to protest. "Get that through your head."

"Alright," He conceded. "But I won't be responsible for what happens."

The temple shook, and a bright light emerged from it for all of a second, before vanishing. They'd made it through. 

"Got it." Inigo nodded, and charged forwards into battle, light on his feet as ever.

And with a quick call of "Minerva, to me!", Gerome entered the fray, right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a girlfriend who i love but also depression who i hate and the two are constantly fighting for my attention  
> bisexualchocolate.tumblr.com


End file.
